Konoha Academy: The Prestigious
by NotSoAnon
Summary: High School sucks. Especially when you are stuck in a school full of pricks who even if you haven't talked to, hate you and the one that is targeting you, you love. Oh and did I mention, they are ALL guys. Sasunaru. Konoha Academy revised


Okay, so I know this revision is going to sound a WHOLE lot different than the original, but trust me, it is 300% better with a lot less OOC (besides the first couple of chapters) and an actual plot. And just to warn you now, a lot of the information I give out will definitely seem inconsistent if you pay attention, but there is a point to it, so just believe in me. This may seem like a different story, but there will be the fun jist of it like in the first one, so I hope you will not be disappointed. And at the end of this first chapter tell me if you like this better or not! Thank you

Seriously tell me if I'm not wasting my time on rewriting this.

(the OOCness of Naruto is temporary)

Warning: I apologize in advance for the mild cursing - and this goes for every chapter

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto I wouldn't have posted the last two chapters, so I don't own it

Naruto hesitated by the car door, day seemingly unreal even though he has only been awake for two hours. He hadn't thought of the day he'd be going back to school. It felt as if he had already graduated since he hadn't went for over a year, but now he's back in the middle of a new semester. He was still advancing to the next grade with the rest of his class, but at a new school in a city opposite from his old with his foster parent Iruka.

The glass windows on the car began to defog, air frigid in the early December. The exhaust was blowing out visible puffs of air like his own breath and the empty streets were frosted over. It seemed so cold already in the beginning of winter; he was not looking forward to later on when winter officially started.

It was seven in the morning, his school starting later than normal schools (at eight), but he wanted to go early to visit the campus first; at least the part of it he was going to be in. Iruka explained to him earlier that the academy was separated into different buildings according to the departments the students were studying and to their gender as well. In each building there were certain classes only boys could attend and some only girls could attend, but a handful are coed.

The part of school he was attending were the writing and arts department aside from the main core classes such as basic science, math ,and english. In the school, it didn't actually matter what grade you were in as long as you had a certain amount of credits, but they still used the grade as a way to see which year the students were predicted to graduate. Naruto should have been held back one, but due to the special system and that Iruka was tutoring him during his absence, he was allowed to stay.

Footsteps came from behind him along with a door being closed shut. "Iruka-sensei, I thought you said you would only take a moment." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his foster parent.

Iruka scratched his nose and gave him a guilty grin. "Sorry I misplaced my teaching plans somewhere. I don't want to screw up on my first day." Iruka walked around the car to the drivers side. "The car's already warmed up and unlocked, so why are you standing outside still? It's too cold you'll get sick." Iruka opened his side, but didn't enter yet. The car lights of his old Toyota turned on and a quiet beeping sound went off.

Naruto reached out his fingerless gloved hand to the handle of the car, but didn't open it yet. "... Do I have to go today? Maybe I could continue home schooling! I can learn from you because you have been tutoring me basically all my life, so you can teach after you're done working and I'll study a lot. You don't have to worry about the house ever getting robbed because I'm there and I can clean up and cook you dinner when you get home and stay focused and... and..." Naruto looked down, avoiding the sympathetic stare Iruka was most likely giving him. His hand clenched around the handle. "... Please?" He looked up at Iruka with eyes begging to stay

"Naruto," Iruka said softly, "you'll be fine." He gave him a comforting smile, but both of them weren't even sure if he was going to actually be alright.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "I know." He said and opened the door of the car and entered.

Iruka fully opened his door to enter then closed it and buckled up. "Did you take your medication today?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

XxX

Naruto had been there for half an hour and nothing bad had happened yet. Well, nothing good happened either except that they were finally done with the confusing tour around the campus. All of the buildings looked exactly the same on the outside, so hopefully when walking to his classes he'd find the right ones. The only differences were the titles of the departments carved on the entrances of each building in small, barely noticeable letters. "Rich kids and all their buildings. How come they can't just have one big one?"

Naruto gripped his satchell's straps as students finally started to trickle in, all of them giving him a weird look. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, hoping like platform nine and three quarters that he'd would just go straight through and disappear. He had been waiting outside his science class, his first period of regular chemistry, one of his common core classes. There were barely any other students there because of how early it was, but being early also had a bonus, when he enters the classroom, there wouldn't be others speaking to him because he'd be the only one there.

He heard more footsteps pass by and whispers of the other students, most likely talking about him. He squeezed his eyes shut even more, seeing if that would block out the voices, but obviously didn't work. Why did everyone that passed by either stare at him or talk about him? Was it because he was blonde?

Fifteen minutes passed and the person he guessed was his teacher finally appeared. He had long pale skin, long, silky black hair, an unhealthily thin body structure, and disturbing yellow eyes. The man was wearing a large white lab coat and slightly baggy black pants. The teacher smiled at Naruto and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "You must be the new student Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Orochimaru and it is a pleasure to meet yet." Orochimaru stuck out his hand to shake.

Naruto stared at it for a second, but then reached out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you too." After the two let go, Orochimaru gave Naruto a questionable look and he found himself shifting uncomfortably again.

"Since you are new I am not sure you are aware, but bandanas and gloves at school are not allowed." Orochimaru reached out his hand to grasp Naruto's, but Naruto quickly pulled back. The teacher's look grew more confused, but slightly amused at the student's discomfort.

"I'm sorry, but I have medical problems, so they said I am allowed to keep these on." He replied, hiding his hands from sight.

Orochimaru nodded. "I see, but what about the bandana?"

"I... I uh-"

"According to the dress code, bandanas are allowed if they are not red or blue for gangs, but the one around his head is fine because it is black." A voice from behind them spoke.

A boy around his age walked up to them, saving Naruto from taking his bandana off. He also had long black hair and was wearing a beige button vest with a hood over a white shirt and white pants. It was a weird style of clothing, but it suit him. The weirdest part about him wasn't his clothing though, but his eyes. They were so pale that at first Naruto thought the other was blind, but then realized he wasn't since he could see what he was wearing and where they were. His eyes were just a pale lavender.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san for the clarification." Orochimaru said with an obvious distaste in his voice and walked to his door to unlock and enter the room. The two watched as the other left, Naruto instantly loosening up.

"Um thanks..." Naruto said awkwardly to the other. The other stared at him with his unusual eyes and seemingly observed the others.

"I was just addressing the rules, I didn't do anything worth gratitude." The other student said, adjusting his vest and beginning to walk away.

"Well thanks anyways." Naruto said again to the retreating form.

The other paused and didn't look back. "You are most likely new here because I haven't seen your face before, so I will let you off with a warning today for violating a part of the dress code. Uniforms are only supposed to be worn on special occasions." Naruto looked down and realized why everyone was looking at him differently. He observed the others students who were already in the building. They were all wearing casual winter clothing while he was wearing the school's uniform; a navy blue blazer with a white button up long sleeved shirt, navy blue slacks, and black dress shoes.

Heat rose to his face for not noticing earlier and he was about to thank the other again for telling him when he realized the other was already gone.

Naruto didn't know what to do about his clothes, so when he saw a group of students go into his classroom he just followed them from behind, them all just completely ignoring him.

XxX

Two more periods of stares from other peers and greeting teachers. At least the other teachers he had weren't as bad as his first. His second period was math which he had with a strict, cocky, but at least not creepy teacher named Ebisu who wore circular glasses indoor. In his third period he had a pretty laid back, but still getting work done history teacher who smoked inside the classroom named Asuna. At first he question the teacher, because he thought it was a drug free school, but apparently they made an exception for only him and that he'd made sure that no one could smell the smoke.

The work he had to do in all of the classes seemed like they pulled it out of nowhere since he came in the middle of the first semester, but he could still kind of understand it. The teachers all helped though, periodically asking him if he learned it before or if he needed help, but he managed. When school was out he'd probably have to ask Iruka for help.

Naruto heard paper shuffling all around him and looked up to see the other students packing. He looked up at the clock and realized the bell already rang. Naruto jumped up his seat and shoved the papers in his folder and stuffed it in his bag. He took out a folded paper from his pocket of the blazer and saw that his next class was with Iruka which was Honors English and was a class that was finally in the same building.

A small smile spread across his face. Finally, he gets to see someone he knew. Naruto walked out of the door and tried to find room 327.

After three minutes of basically going around in circles, Naruto began to panic a little. During his little tour, Iruka had shown him a very short way of getting there, but now he couldn't find it alone. All the walls looked the same.

Naruto looked around and tried to find a student to help him. "Excuse me," he said to a small group of people walking by. They stopped, but he could tell they wanted to leave. "Um sorry, but where is room 327?"

The people looked at each other and laughed and walked away. Naruto felt that later on that day he would find nails embedded in his gloves from how tight he clench his fists. That was so embarrassing.

"Okay dude sorry, but if I watch you walk in a circle one more time then I'm gonna puke from dizziness." A student said from his side. Naruto looked over and saw a boy who had been in his first period approach him. He had shaggy, short brown hair that was spiked up a little, even tanner skin than his, weird triangular tattoos on his cheeks which would most likely look weird on anyone else, and had on black sweats which were skinnier on the bottom and a tight grey sweatshirt. "You need help new kid?"

"Huh what? Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked, feeling stupid for not listening.

The other chuckled and grinned. "Yeah you're the only new kid. Well I guess it would be pretty strange in this school for someone to talk to new guys since we don't have the nicest people around here. Names Kiba and I was asking if you needed help." The other explained and put his arms behind his head, a habit which he also had.

"Oh yeah. I kind of got lost. I've been looking for 327, but I can't find the sign anywhere." Naruto said showing the other his schedule. KiBba took the schedule and looked at where his next class was.

He started laughing loudly again. Naruto frowned a little at getting laughed at again and was about to take back his schedule. "Oh sorry man," Kiba said,looking at the hand reaching for the paper, "I just found it funny that you walked around this hall like five times when the class was actually where I was standing. I think that makes two classes we have together now." He explained and pointed to the door. The number for the room was being blocked however by who he assumed are Kiba's friends.

Kiba walked up to them and ushered Naruto to follow along. "So I'm pretty sure that you said your name during first period, but I'm kind of bad with names, so you gotta introduce yourself again blondie."

"Hey uh my names Naruto." Naruto said kind of awkwardly. He wanted help finding the class and felt even more stupid than before that he had been walking around it, but he didn't know that the other helping him would also drag him to his group friends.

"I'm Shikamaru, that's Choji, and this loud mouth right here is Kiba."

Kiba pouted, "I am not that loud."

"Your whispers sound like shouts."

Naruto laughed at the two. Kiba kept his mini pout on his face and turned towards Naruto. "So anyways all you gotta do to get here from Asuna's is just turn left at that hall over there." He explained, pointing to the right. "You can use us as a landmark because we're usually standing here. It most likely wouldn't have matter if you were late today though because you're new and there's a new teacher.

Naruto nodded his head, not sure of how to leave the 't get him wrong, the guys seemed like people, but he wasn't really all too sure about how to talk to others anymore. "Thanks for helping me. I should probably go in now though and uh introduce myself to the teacher." Naruto took back his schedule and waved at the others.

"He's not in there though. He went to the lounge to make copies of some things."

"Oh okay, then I'll just wait out here..." Well that plan failed

Naruto walked back to the three others and they all just stood there looking at each other. "... So how do you like the school so far Naruto?" The chubby boy named Choji spoke.

"Heh well it could have been better." Naruto answered honestly.

"You don't talk much do you?" The other boy Shikamaru asked. "The idiot over here is probably scaring you isn't he?"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Calm down, you're hurting my ears."

Naruto chuckled, but then thought about what the other had asked. Quiet? He use to one of the loudest and talkative people at his old school. What happened? "No he's fine and well I'm usually not this quiet, but I guess today I am probably a little nervous from it being my first day at school since last year."

"Oh why didn't you go to school for a year then?" Naruto's face turned serious in just a matter of seconds. His lips seemed to be glued shut and eyes widened by a fraction. they didn't know what happened or why the other started acting strange, but it probably had to do with something the other asked. Shikamaru nudged Kiba to ask something else. "Uh sorry you don't have to answer that. So um what department do you study in?"

Naruto loosened up, happy that they didn't force him to answer. He slapped himself over and over again in his head for reacting. It's been a year, he should've at least learned to not react over everything. "I'm in the arts and writing department."

The three's eyes widened. "Wow you must be either rich or amazing at art to actually make it in. That is the hardest department to get into because there are so many people who try out."

"Really? Now I'm kind of scared to go to that class because I'm actually pretty average at art and I'm not rich either."

Shikamaru looked at him confused, "What, then how'd you get into the program? it's stupid that this academy works like this, but to go here you either have to have a fortune or being extremely talented in something, so if you're in art then you either don't know you're talented or you're rich."

"Uh well…" Naruto didn't know how to explain that he only got in because Iruka was teaching here and that art seemed like like the easiest department to study in.. He didn't want to be the only one at the school without an actual reason. the others would probably think that he didn't belong there or something and try to get him to leave and he didn't want that!

...Wait. that actually might work. He didn't want to even go to the school in the first place, so if Iruka saw how miserable he was because of how the students were treating him then he would make him leave the school and he would homeschool him! Perfect plan right? Naruto opened his mouth to speak again.

"Oh Naruto! Hey you've made friends already?" he saw Iruka standing right behind him." Naruto's face went pale. No! he didn't actually think of going through with the plan. He knew that Iruka wouldn't pity him for his misery at all! "Hi, you guys must be my students. My name is Umino Iruka and I'm the new English teacher." Naruto sent his adoptive father a warning look, hoping the other would stop talking.

"I'm Akimichi Choji."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"and I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka smiled at the other boys. "So Umino-sensei, how do you already know Naruto?" he asked, slightly confused because earlier naruto said that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Ah, I guess he hadn't told you yet," Naruto was shaking his head so fast that it looked like a blur, but none of the others even saw him, including Iruka, "I am his adoptive father." That was it. His life was over. He'd be known as the special exception of the school and would just be left there to cry in the corner. "I'll just go put these down on my desk, so I'll see you all in class."

They nodded to him and Iruka disappeared into the classroom. The three turned back to face Naruto. " So uh, I guess why you got into the school. if you knew why you could've just told us, there's nothing wrong with that. Well, I guess we'd probably be the only ones who'd be okay with it, but even so, why did you lie about not meeting the teacher?"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back on the wall by the door. "He probably just used that as an excuse to get away from us. You were bothering him Kiba." The way the other worded it made him feel guilty. Kiba shot him a looking, asking if it were true and from the expression on Naruto's face,he thought it was at least a little.

Shikamaru and Choji grabbed their bags and walked inside the classroom. "Kiba slowly followed them with his bag around his shoulders. "Uh sorry man for bothering you, i just don't really know when to stop talking." he said before walking inside, still seeming to be a little offended by basically being called a nuisance

Naruto wanted to tell the other that it was not true and he didn't find him to be annoying, but the other was already seated with his friends. God, he already wasted one of his only chances to make friends. He's so stupid. Other students passed by, not saying a word to him as they entered the class. When the warning bell rang, Naruto went inside and sat on the opposite side of where kiba and the others were sitting, them not even glancing at each other for the rest of the period.

XxX

it has been one miserable week at school. Naruto used to be such a social person, but this school brought the anti out of him. Besides the first day, he hadn't talked to any of the students nor did they talk to him. He just wanted the day to be over so he could just enjoy a schoolless weekend. At least it was halfway done already. it was lunchtime, so the rest of lunch and three more periods then it's time for a two day heaven. Naruto slurped in the last bunch of his ramen noodles and drank the rest of the soup, throwing the bowl away in the garbage can he sat by. he looked at the clock and saw that he still had twenty minutes of lunch left. He sighed. Twenty minutes and nothing more to do than just sit down and let time waste.

Maybe he could go and find Kiba and the rest and apologize. No, then they would just leave because they probably didn't want to talk to him. He could go to Iruka's classroom and bother him, but then he probably had a class. Naruto found himself sighing again and just rested his head upon the cafeteria table. He found his fingers drumming against the colder surface in an odd rhythm. He stopped his fingers and lifted his head up. the fingers began its tapping again, seemingly in a random order, but made sense to him. His right and left hand were tapping at different places and his foot kept a beat. One more tap and he froze, imagining glistening black and white keys under his fingertips

Maybe that if he was okay with doing that now he would be okay playing the actual piano. At least that was what he said to himself as he got up from his empty table and walked out of the cafeteria to find the music department.

XxX

Two wrong buildings later and Naruto feeling as if he would die because of the cold, he finally arrived at the right one, the words _Music Department_ finally showing up on the entrance instead of _Theatrical_ or _Technical._ Naruto opened the doors to the building and was taken back at how different the insides were built compared to the other building. The art building was littered with paintings and sculptures, but other than that, the structure of the building was the same as the rest of them, but the music department was the only one he thought was different. In the other buildings, the walls were pure white with regular wooden floors and no windows in the inside of the buildings besides the ones on the door of each classroom and the ones showing the view outside. The music department, however, had ivory colored walls for whatever wall they had because most of the walls were actually windows. The rooms showed the inside of each classroom with music sheets neatly spread around the rooms, instruments placed in assigned shelves or in other student's hands, and some had raised, arched, and carpeted floors. The floor of the hallways were black wooden planks and spiraling stairs going up unlike the other buildings which were just straight.

The glass in the rooms were most likely soundproof because although he saw the other students playing, he heard nothing except for a few others eating lunch in the hallway or just footsteps roaming the halls. Naruto continued to walk around in hopes to find an empty practice room with a piano.

He turned the corners of the hallways and seemed amazed by how many different things were going on. In one of the rooms he saw a teacher making a student lie down on the floor with all the others watching attentively. The student's hand was resting upon their diaphragm and the teacher was holding their shoulders back for some sort of vocal exercise. In another room all the brass instrument players had a bucket of water in front of them and seemed to be blowing bubbles with the instrument in the bucket.

Naruto was confused at first by what the exercises were actually about, but then he saw an empty room on the other side of where he was standing; well besides the piano it was empty. Well, besides the giant grand piano in the middle of the room. The lights of the room were off and the door was shut. The room was still decently lit though because of the lights in the hallway shining through the window. Naruto walked up to the room and twisted the doorknob.

He was surprised to find the door unlocked because he wasn't sure if just anyone could walk in. Naruto opened the door and entered the room.

The lights in the room instantly turned on, startling him a little. "Oh yeah, fancy rich school with motion detecting lights." He said while rolling his eyes. Not that he had anything against them being rich, it just seemed unnecessary to waste money on motion detecting lights.

Naruto shut the door behind him and walked up to the slick black instrument. The cover for the keys was already up and music sheets were spread on top of the hood. A school bag was leaning against the bench.

"Maybe the person just left for a bit to get something." He thought out loud, which would explain why the door was unlocked. He was about to leave, but then stopped. Well they wouldn't get mad if I just played a little." Naruto placed his satchel near the other one and sat himself down on the bench.

He looked over the uncovered piano keys, not even a speck of dust on it. They were calling out to him to play, but he wasn't so sure if he should anymore. He ignored the feeling at the back of his mind telling him not to play and moved his hand to touch the keys.

Naruto started out slow, lightly pressing his finger on middle C so that when it went down it made a faint sound. How long has it been since he's actually played piano? Actually, how long has it been since he's seen one? Probably over a year ago. He didn't even realize how long it has been, but it still felt the same to him.

He pressed his finger down harder, making a solid note come out. He pressed down again and added a few more. he shuddered, hearing a sound from the past that felt so familiar, yet haunted him. Naruto repeated the same chord over again began playing a song embedded in his memories.

It started out soft and slow, the base part played softer than it should as if the song was fading away from the piano. He began to sing the melody of the song as soft as the playing. When the first verse ended the playing began to intensify, crescendoing throughout the bridge to mezzo forte until the chorus and then dropping back down to piano. Naruto's voice was dropped down to a soft hum and his lips began to turn upwards at the warm feeling that entered him.

He remembered bigger hands around his guiding him to the right keys to the songs, the soft smiles of his parents surrounding him and red hair pooled by his right side. His father played the base of the song slowly as Naruto tried to follow his mother's hands with the melody.

He smiled and chuckled to himself from the memory of how his fingers were too short to reach all the keys so he had to use both of his left and right hand. The faces of his parents comforted him in the times of trouble and the sound of the piano enticed him to stay in the fading memory.

Until he saw blood splattered against the keys.

Naruto slammed down on the keys in a clashing sound that screeched the ears and stopped playing as the image popped into his mind. He looked down to his hands to make sure the red liquid wasn't there, but it was. Spread against the keys like paint and dried onto his hand as if it would never come off. he felt the warm liquid fall down from the piano and drip on his leg. Naruto screamed in horror and fell down from the bench. The blood seemed to impossibly start spreading up his legs and covered the rest of his skin, staining everything, until the only thing he could see was red.

He could feel himself crying, but he couldn't stop. He started hyperventilating. "Get off!" He screamed and tried to wipe the liquid off of him, but it was stuck. "Stop it. Please." He said hopelessly. No one was playing the piano, but the song continued slowly, morphing into a disgusting cry for help.

"Idiot! What the hell is wrong!" He heard over the music and felt someone's hands on his shoulders and wrench him back. His breath was still laboured, but the song stopped and the red was gone. He looked up from where he was roughly pulled and noticed that he was back in the practice room with the solo grand piano. his and the other bag were still on the bench, but the bench was flipped over. Everything was a normal color. Naruto checked his hands to see if they were still red, but they were back to his tanned skin.

Naruto to a deep breath to calm himself down and slowly regained his senses. He was still alone. No mom and dad, no blood, no piano playing. Alone except for the hands on his shoulders.

Naruto screamed again and pulled away from the other's grasp. "Who are you?" He screamed, rudely pointing at the other from the position on the floor he was in. The guy most likely around his age glared at him and looked like he was about to kill someone.

The other stomped towards him and Naruto felt himself unconsciously crawl backwards. The dark haired boy grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and he felt his eyes widened by a small fraction. "I should be asking you that Dobe; coming into my practice room unauthorized then slamming on the twenty-thousand dollar grand piano like an idiot and screaming his head off at nothing." he growled out then harshly let go of his shirt, making him fall back onto the ground.

Naruto was about to yell back at the other and the teen could tell, but then stopped and realized what the other said. "Oh shocking you actually have a brain to process what somebody else was saying."

Naruto was shocked about how rude the other was to him and he's never even met him before. Well, at least probably. He hadn't really paid attention to other students here. "Oi _Teme,_ don't be so fucking rude. Sorry didn't mean to slam on your ' _twenty-thousand dollar_ ' piano, but if you really didn't want anyone to go in your practice room then you should've locked the door and also you don't even know me so why are you even insulting things like my brain capacity and calling me an idiot in two different languages?" He yelled back at the other, finally standing up and giving his best glare.

The two stepped closer to each other without realizing it. "If you were actually smart at all, you'd remember that we have three classes together , so i do know you _Dobe_ and there was a sign on the door that said occupied, because once these doors lock you will be stuck if you don't have the key, whether you are in or out of the room."

"Why are you still calling me idiot?"

"Because you are one!"

"And you're a fucking jerk!"

"Says the one who came into someone else's room without permission and played awfully on the piano with a voice that screeches others ears."

He didn't care if other insulted him or looked down upon him. He didn't even listen to the rest of what the other was saying, but the same sentence repeated over again in his head. " _Played awfully on the piano with a voice that screeches others ears."_ It wasn't about him. it was about his parent's song that was insulted. The song that he cherished with all of his heart was called "Awful." Naruto clenched his fist

The boy was looking straight at him, most likely waiting for him to say something with that annoyingly perfect eyebrow arched at him.

"You- you asshole!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs and felt his fist connect with the others face.

He didn't know it yet, but he just enemies with a devil. Yes, the school's most popular, Sasuke Uchiha.

XxX

Oh my goodness, the first chapter of the rewrite is complete! I am so satisfied that I actually got an idea for a plot and finished the first chapter! YES!

Tell me if you like this better than the first or if I should just stop writing because I'm not sure if I should just continue or trash this.

Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading the rewrite! -sends everyone Gaara plushies- Psh don't judge, Gaara's just too loveable.


End file.
